Green Eyes, Red Water, Black Heart
by Halen Catice
Summary: Hanasaki Tataharu. She's my RPC and I just wanted to make a fic about her. I suck at summaries, so ...yeah. Please r and r! I breath reviews, please don't suffocate me!
1. Home Again

Disclaimer!!: NARUTO AND ALL RELATED TITLES DO NOT BELONG TO ME! They belong to Tokyo Pop. (Though I wish Shikamaru-chan did belong to me!)

Hey everyone, before you read, this is only the first chapter, so if you're confused just keep reading and i'll update soon. If you have anything at all you wanna sat anything at all, please, please, please! leave a comment for me!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

The night was still. Not even the water rippled in the stifled silence of the night. The moon shown down upon the still lake; casting an eerie glow upon its untouched surface. A flash of green was caught reflected in it's depth for only a moment. A lone traveler gazed over in surprise. Quickly he turned back to the path, walking briskly in the icy death grip of the night. Every tree leered at him, the owls, strangely silent. Not a single sound could be heard.

Suddenly a twig snapped be hind him. Terrified he spun around, anxiously searching the trees and bushes behind him. The inspection lasted for several minutes before he let out a relived sigh. Just as he turned back around right in front of him was a figure, their green eyes flashing in the moonlight. He let out a terrible scream as the kunai pierced his heart, and the moon turned red; blood red.

* * *

Tataharu Hanasaki looked around the market, surprised. Apparently much had changed during her long absence. The streets were crowded with people celebrating, merchants hawking their wares, and plenty of men drinking. 'What could have created the change', she wondered? What occasion? She mulled through the crowd, and saw some men drinking outside a bar. She walked up to them and bluntly inquired "Why are so many people out? What's going on?"

They all gave her a funny look then burst out laughing. Their alcohol stained breath made her grimace, but she held her ground. Finally, one of them stopped laughing long enough to answer. "Why the hell wouldn't there be? You been livin' under a rock? The Battles take place today!" They let out some more raucous laughter and one leered at her lustfully. "Hey babe, you need some protection. It's dangerous out there today. Here, just let us..." he began, streching a large hairy arm out to grab her. Next thing he knew, he felt the sharp bite of a kunai against his neck. His arm was twisted backwards painfully and he let out a cry of anguish.

"No thank you. I believe I can handle myself." She retorted, smiling brightly behind him. Letting go, she flung him into his friends and they all fell to the ground in a drunken mass. Scrambling and yelling, they fled, as Hanasaki spun her kunai and replaced it in her pouch. Sighing she turned. She hadn't realized how long it truly had been since she left. The Battles were today. But at least she was home now, her mission complete. Thinking of her mission she reached into her long jacket and felt for the scroll she had placed there. Sure enough her hand contacted with the strange heat it gave off. Suddenly, a wave of pain rammed through her right arm, and releasing the scroll she grabbed desperately at her heavily bandaged arm. The scar imprinted there seemed to want to burn its self as deep into her arm as possible.

Dizzy with pain, she managed to stumble into a side ally before she collapsed in pain against the wall. The cool surface helped to ease her pain. Gasping for air she waited silently for the pain to pass. Finally, she struggled to her feet, and, panting, began to move her arm some. When Hana was finally satisfied that if was functional she leapt up to the nearest roof top. She had no desire to be bumped around in the crowded streets below, or to have to deal with more lecherous idiots. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Hana made her way to the Mizukage's Mist Palace.

When she finally arrived at the gates, she presented her identification to the guards and proceeded into the inner palace. It was a long journey to the Mizukage's meeting room, but she didn't mind. Every now and then, she would spot mist and water clones carrying food and sake to guest room for important guests, or non-important documents to the main gates. Several twists and turns later, Hana began the decent down into the main body of the palace. Like a giant iceberg, the palace not only floated in the middle of the lake, but the largest part was submerged beneath its salty waters. Chakra torches lit the halls adding the eerie underwater feel. Hana loved looking out the windows, seeing fish swimming by, or being eaten by seals or sharks.

The interior was not a majestic one. The once royal blue walls had faded and become shabby and cracked. The Village has suffered for years, because of one coo, rebellion, attack or betrayal after another. The history of the mist truly was died red with blood. However since the last coo, Zabuza's, and the current Mizukage took over, more missions had been pouring in. He had less violent, and less cruel tactics, and while the ninja were just as strong, there was a higher survival rate and a higher success rate. Some of the older jounin still clutched at the old traditions of the village, and taught accordingly, but most of the village was happy to come into a brighter time for the Village.

Turning the final corner, she came to a halt outside the Mizukage's door. Before she could even knock loud arguing voices erupted from the office. Recognizing the offender's voice, she let out an exasperated sigh and slid down the wall opposite the room. Knowing that it would take a while she though grumpily to herself, 'Might as well get comfortable'.

* * *

"It's not safe to let her wander around like that! The more missions you send her on, the more likely it is that her power will awaken. It's unsafe and poor judgment on your part. You're endangering the whole village by allowing this!" Tatahami Hanomora stood fuming at the Mizukage's desk. No matter what he said the boy wouldn't listen to reason.

"Yeah, yeah, you've mentioned this before, but we've moved on out of the past. Honestly, on this matter I don't give a damn about what anyone thinks about it. She's one of our best and we need her in the field. A good portion of all the missions are hers. If we ever want to restore our village to its golden day before blood and inner turmoil, then we need all able-bodied and skilled ninja in the field." The Mizukage leaned back in his chair, annoyed at Hanomora's gall to confront hi about this yet again.

"Then would her talents not be better put to use training young ninja at the academy?" Hanomora offered tentatively. The Mizukage snorted with amusement.

"Hanasaki teaching at the academy? Ha! She'd kill those poor kids. It took forever to simply find her a personal student she didn't want to kill at a glance. No, she stay's in the field. That's that. Now as for you, if you'd like to keep that sly tongue in your head, leave now before you say another stupid thing and I cut it out." He glared at Hanomora over his hands, daring him to test his patients.

"Of course, Mizukage-sama. Thank you for listening." Hanomora muttered as he bowed and left. He respectfully closed the door and then growled. Mizukage-sama never would listen to the voice of reason. The council would simply have to force his hand.

"Good afternoon Tatahami-sensei." A voice from behind him caused him to jump. He turned around and was surprised to se Hanasaki behind him, bowing respectfully.

"Ah yes, Tataharu-san. The same. I see you're back from you're extended mission. Was it successful?" he inquired politely. Secretly he hoped she had failed. It would only help with his case against her. Her five month absence had been a wonderful time in his opinion, time spent trying to denounce her.

Smiling sarcastically, she replied "Why yes, I was indeed successful. You must be proud of your little student, going on A-rank missions all by her self." Her eyes twinkled knowingly. Neither one was fooled by the pleasantries. Tensions were always high between the two of them.

"Hmf!" he scowled as he turned on his heel and left her standing alone in the dark hallway. Hanasaki glared after him. She could never forgive Tatahami-sensei for what he did to her, but then again, he wouldn't forgive her for her past actions either, accident or not. Taking a moment to calm her-self, Hana let out a frustrated sigh. Finally she opened the door and walked into the Mizukage's office.

"Yo! Hana-Chan! Sooo? How was your little chat with Hanomora-san? Did he propose to you yet?" This was the first thing she heard upon entering the Mizukage's room. She smiled and continued in happily. "Welcome back." The Mizukage greeted her warmly, a goofy grin on his face, his deep blue eye of glittering.

"Yeah, good to se you too, Hiro." She replied, smiling lightly. Mizukage-sama was one of the few people she could be her self with. He had always given her strength, and accepted her, even from the time he had first offered her a place at the academy when she was barely surviving on the streets. She walked over to his desk and pulled out the scroll, careful to use her left hand, and placed it on his desk. "All rouge-nin have been apprehended and eliminated. Luckily, they were under orders not to open the scroll until they had brought it back to the village, so its secrets were not revealed." She reported, now serious.

"Good. However, it was discovered just yesterday one was still hiding here. When we raided his apartment last night it was empty. We'll have to send you…" He was interrupted by Hana's stifled snort.

"Sorry," She muttered, "but Hiro, really. You think I would leave any loose ends? Come on, you know me better than that. I took care of that idiot last night on his way out of the Village. What a weakling!" She smiled maliciously.

"Oh? Why yes, how silly of me. I suppose we should just make you Mizukage now. What good am I, such an old, useless man?" Hiro cried, feigning despair.

"His teasing brought a grin to her face and she declared pompously, "Yes! Behold the new mighty Mizukage if Kiri! Bow or suffer the consequences!" She laughed striking a powerful pose, one foot resting on the Mizukage's desk. Hiromata broke down laughing, and Hanasaki joined him, grinning.

"Ya' know, I really am glad I discovered you first. If anyone else had become your first sensei I would have been so sad!" He gave her an affectionate little smirk. "Go on now. I had you entered into the Battles just in case you made it back here in time. And I'm sure Sangi will be quite happy to see you again. You can submit the official report at your leisure. God knows I've quite enough paperwork to be getting on with any way." He rose and walked to the door opening it for her.

"Wait!" She said, suddenly serious again. "Hiro, why, why can't we explain my power to the council? Or to Tatahami-sensei? Then wouldn't they stop bothering you with requests to contain me? And Tatahami-sensei might even understand about… that! I didn't mean to do it, you know that! It was before I had control over my power! I'm safe now! Why can't we tell them? Why?" Hanasaki looked at him, frustrated confused, angry, hurt. Hiro closed the door.

"We've been over this Hana." He cautioned, completely serious. The light mood had completely vanished from the room, leaving in its place uneasiness. "The finer points would escape them. They're morons. Hanomora-san in particular. That much power, and the methods involved would terrify them, and you'd be confined for sure. I'm sorry Hana, but your power must remain our secret." He reached towards her, about to put a comforting arm on her shoulder when she looked up from the ground, an unconvincing smile on her face.

"I'll do my best at the battles, Old Man!" She teased. Quickly she ran from the room, waving. As she passed him, Hiro spotted something glittering on her face.

"Hey! I'm only 21 you little brat!" Hiro called in return, waving back until she turned the corner. His face became pensive as he leaned against the door post. "She must think I'm stupid if she thinks I can't tell when she's crying." He muttered to himself. "What will I do with her?" he whispered to Mang, his ermine, who was poking her head out of his robe. "What will I do with her indeed?"

* * *

just a few quick author notes: Hanasaki is my RPC. I will take a few liberties with age and descriptions of places, but otherwise I will try to stick to the reality of the Naruto universe. And remember, this is only the first chapter and i promise it will get better, so comment and favorite please!

(also, I might come up with little questions of the day too!)


	2. The Reveal

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any related titles

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any related titles.

Hey! Here's chapter 2! My first chapter was kinda confusing, so sorry. I promise that he main plot is revealed in the next few chapters. So please… R and R! XD

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"The winner is Tataharu Hanasaki!" the announcer roared, but was drowned out by the crowd's fanatical cheering. "This is her fifth win today! Tataharu-san is on a roll, just as powerful as ever! Again, as this year's returning favorite, plenty of bets have been placed in her favor! Don't let us down Tataharu-san!"

Bloody and smiling, Hanasaki stepped off the field. Hiro had been right; this was the perfect way to get over the stress of a mission. She walked to the competitors viewing chamber to treat her wounds and rest before her final battle. As she entered, her student, Kokimaru Sangi, jumped to attention and ran over to her to treat her wounds.

"Wow, Hanasaki-sempi! You should be jounin! Those other chunins didn't have a chance against you! You'll definitely win your division again this year!" Sangi cooed happily. He continued to sing her praises while she watched the next battle, a bored expression on her face. Sangi carefully began to wipe her opponent's blood off of her face and tied a bandage around her left wrist. Her green blouse was died with red splotches, and her blue skirt and pants were thread bare and worn. She hadn't changed since she had returned. Hana had taken off her jacket before she went on, so as not to hinder herself. Sighing, she tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, Sangi was still patching her up. He stuck a couple of band-aids on some minor cuts on her face and reached towards the blood soaked bandages on her right arm. Then, just a his fingers brushed the bandages…

Slap

The sound of flesh hitting flesh caused everyone in the room to look up in surprise. Hanasaki was standing over Sangi, hand in the air, glowering at the floor, while Sangi remained kneeling, hand to his now red cheek, his face one of shock and surprise. Hana had never hit him before.

"Don't you ever touch that arm again! Ever! I've told you before to stay away from it!" Hana growled at him in a whisper. She grabbed his shoulders for emphasis and looked in to his eyes. He turned away. Hana looked up and found the whole room watching her. Embarrassed, she grabbed some clean bandages from Sangi's medical kit and walked out of the room muttering, "I'll just change hem myself."

Fujikawa Natamo sauntered over to Sangi, admiring his sandy brown hair. When she was directly behind him she cast a disdainful glance at the door Hanasaki had left through. "Gosh, Sangi-kun!" She yelled sympathetically, so the whole room could hear. "I don't get how some one like you, some one from such a _noble_ family, ends up with the worst sempi ever! She a violent, poor little…"

"NO! Don't insult Hanasaki-sempi! She is a great and powerful teacher!" Sangi had sprung to his feet and was facing Natamo with anger on his face. The blond haired girl took a step back, surprised by this reaction. "Hanasaki-sempi is brave and strong and intelligent! She is an example for everyone! I would do anything for her! Anything! It was my own fault for not remembering that I'm _not_ to touch her right arm! Really! Hanasaki-sempi understands me! We understand each other!" His face was flushed red with passion, his light blue eyes shinning with devotion. Natamo took another step back, startled. Suddenly Sangi felt a hand on his head.

"Thanks Sangi, I owe you." Hana ruffled his hair and Sangi gave her a warm smile of forgiveness. Hana bent down and looked him in the eyes. "But really, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have overreacted. Ok, little student of mine?" He nodded again, and she sat down relieved. "Hey!" She cried, sitting up in a flash. " Didn't you promise your friend you would watch her battle? I think it's up next!"

"You're right! I said I would watch from the stadium! Can I go?" he asked. Hana nodded and he ran off to find a seat before the match began.

Hanasaki went over to the couch and finished patching herself up. Sangi was a medical ninja prodigy, but had trouble with anything else, so she was toughening him up. He wasn't allowed to use his medical ninjutsu in the Battles, but could do everything short of it. And when he did it was a pretty good job. Wincing briefly as she tightened her last bandage she sat back and let out an exhausted sigh. Suddenly there was a shadow blocking her light, and looking up, she saw Natamo glaring down at her with a condescending sneer.

"Listen you bitch, don't ever hurt my wonderful Sangi again! I don't know what you did to brainwash him, but everyone else can see right through you! If you wanna' end up as a practice dummy at the academy, just piss me off again!" She scoffed at Hana patronizingly.

"Oh? So I am to believe that a mere genin like you could beat me up me, a powerful chunin? Yeah right. And why on earth would I waste time brainwashing him? Really you are such a stupid girl. Now go away you little brat." Hana scoffed in reply, leaning back to take a brief nap before the next match.

Natamo was furious. "You really are as bad as they say! A violent, heartless, egotistical bitch! But what else can be expected from a common little street rat with more attitude than actual skill!" She fumed.

"Yeah." Hana whispered, staring at the ground. A dark shadow has eclipsed her fine features giving her an almost demonic look. "Yeah that's me. A common street rat who didn't deserve to become a ninja." Hana stared at Fujikawa. "Yes, but you are far worse than me; you, a rich little know-it-all from a noble family with a big sister attitude. You think because your family has money and 'prestige' you can go around spitting on any lowlife she wants. Well listen up kid, people like you make me sick." She seemed to growl he words now more than speak them.

"I'm all talk? What about you? Life isn't all D and C Rank missions; comrades die, you lose people, you kill people you don't want to. So don't you ever tell me what I am you high class-bitch!" Hana was yelling by now, on her feet glowering at the appalled Fujikawa.

"You're crazy." Fujikawa sneered as she turned on her heel, heading towards her lackeys, all of whom would wait with baited breath for her every word.

Angry and upset, Hana sank down on to the couch as cheers from the crowd erupted signifying the end of the match. She hoped Sangi's friend had won. Against her will, Fujikawa's words continued to haunt her, reminding the kunoichi of her academy days.

* * *

"That's Hanasaki; she's so old to be just starting!" "She'll never be any good." "What a loser!" "She's 10? Why was she even accepted?" Those comments and more bombarded her as she took her seat in the academy for the first time. It had been nice of him, Hiromata Nonami-sensei, to give her a place here but she wasn't sure she belonged. Even after the graduation test of the past had been abolished very few students could pass the rigorous tests required to graduate. She would be so much older than all the other kids in her class. Most of them were 6 or 7. She wasn't even sure she had much power in her. After all a brat like her didn't deserve any great power.

"Alright now class. Who can explain to me how the chakra system works?" Nonami-sensei asked. Most of the kids raised their hand, but Hana just shrunk down in her seat. He scanned the class room and saw her. He smiled. "How about you Hanasaki-san?" he inquired. Her? How was she supposed to know that?

"I'm sorry sensei, but I don't know." She muttered embarrassed. The other kids snickered at her behind their hands.

"Oh, I'm sure you do. Here, come up to the front." he called. Slowly and dispassionately Hana made her way down the row. Out of the corner of her eye she watched someone ball something up and throw it at her. Instinct took over and she jumped to avoid it and it flew safely over her head. Wait, over? She looked up and realized she was looking down! She was on the ceiling! Caught off guard she lost her concentration and fell.

Everyone one else was just as surprised as her, so there was no laughter as she came tumbling down with a crash on he floor. As she awkwardly got to her feet someone began to clap.

"Very good demonstration of chakra control Hanasaki, very well done!" Nonami-sensei cheered as he beamed proudly at her. "You can return to your seat. And I would like to have a quick word with you after class. Now, for the rest of you, the chakra system…" he quickly launched into a brief review of the chakra system and chakra. Taking her seat in the back of the class she sunk even lower in her chair, scared and confused.

* * *

"Hanasaki, do you know why I offered you a spot here at the academy?" It was after class and she and Nonami-sensei were talking.

"No sir"

"Really, no idea at all?"

"Really! Please sir, what's going on, what's this all about?"

"Your power. Very few people ever posses so much chakra on their own, much less the…" he broke off here appearing to contemplate something. "Well, let's just say you have immense power and potential. I watched you for a week before offering you a spot here." He turned towards the window, the orange sunset framing him and giving him an angelic look. "Do you know why I did?" Again she shook her head.

Hiro sighed. "Because you emit a constant flow of chakra out of your body because you have too much to contain. We had received reports of a chakra disturbance in the village. It was you." He turned around to look at her. He gave her an encouraging smile. "You have more potential than any of these students, or even me. So I don't want you to doubt your presence here." He was entirely serious.

Hana was stunned. Power, her? No, it was just a joke, a cruel joke. The incident in class had been a fluke, nothing more; a street rat didn't have power, or deserve anything good. No one like her at all deserved to hear such kind words from such a kind sensei! She didn't belong her, sensei was wrong! She wasn't supposed-

"Hana!" A voice broke her thought and she became aware of the world around her once more. Nonami-sensei was kneeling in front of her, grasping her shoulders. She suddenly realized her hands felt wet and looked down and saw blood tricking out of her clenched fits. She released her grasp and cringed as the pain hit her.

Suddenly Nonami-sensei was wrapping her hands in bandages. "Do you remember you parents?" he asked, trying to change the topic.

Hana snorted. "Yeah right. My first memory is of Hiso-basama. She died in the coo. My parents were probably street filth just like me." She turned and looked him in the eye. And this stupid little joke, that I have power, I don't buy it at all. It's no funny so if I can go…"She winced suddenly, stopping mid-sentence. Hiro had tightened the bandage extra hard. Now he looked at her, eyes serious.

"Don't you ever tell your self that, that you're not worthy of being here! Never! I offered you a place her in sincerity, and because you truly could become a very powerful ninja! I believe in you. I wouldn't bother with all this if it was some kind of cruel prank. If I simply wanted to control your power for you I could have sealed it, but I want you to control you own power. I know you can do something with it, something good." He smiled at her. "You have one person who believes in you, so now all you have to do is believe in your self." He plopped his hand down on her head, ruffling her hair. "Besides, I can't give up on a cute student of mine!" Hana looked away pouting.

'He believes in me, he really does!' she thought to herself as a calm warmth spread through her. A small smile crept on to her face as she repeated it to her self once more. 'He really does.'

* * *

"Hanasaki-sempi! Hanasaki-san, Hana-chan, Hana!" Someone was shaking her, disrupting her dream. Groggily she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and saw Sangi standing there, concern splattered on his face. "Hanasaki-sempi, you're final battle is up next! Come on! You have to wake up! The last Jounin battle is almost over! Come on!" Sangi was already holding her gear, restocked and refreshed, and her summoning scrolls in his other hand.

"Ok, Ok, I'm up. What took you so long to wake me up?" Hana inquired as she let out a yawn and began to stretch. Sangi glared at her.

"I tried! You sleep like a rock! I was yelling your name for five minutes straight! I don't know how your not killed in your sleep while on a mission." He complained.

"I can sense a threat, not little twerps like you!" she teased in return. "Now hand over my gear, I gotta make this one a show." Sangi carefully handed her weapons to her, and she tied them on. "Ok, kiddo, see you on the winners platform!" the kunoichi called happily.

She had been looking forward to this fight all day. She had almost known who she would be facing in her final match, and was glad her prediction came true. Her opponent was her long term rival, and she was ready to kick her ass once again this year.

As she stepped out onto the field, the crowd went wild. The arena was littered with blood and debris, and the lake in the corner of it was stained violet with the blood of the losers. Standing on the other side was her opponent and long time rival, Misako Shinta. Her amber eyes burned with anticipation when she spotted Hanasaki. She smiled and her dark skin and raven hair glowed with their eagerness to jump into battle. The announcer had introduced them and had begun the count down.

"…three…two…one! Fight!" He was drowned out as the crowd roared and cheered fanatically.

Cling

Two kunai rang out as they collided in the middle of the field. The battle had begun.


	3. Battle at Dusk

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Misako had made the first move.

'_Big Mistake._' Hana thought cheerily to herself.

This is where she truly belonged. Fighting at dusk, with no one to judge her, only the cold lifeless metal of her kunai.

Leaping into action, she and Misako clashed in the middle of the field. Hana got a good look at her before they broke apart. She had changed a great deal in the last few months. She was more confident.

'_Good._' Hana thought. '_That should make things more interesting._'

cling

Again they clashed, but while Misako concentrated on making her retreat, Hanasaki sent chakra to her feet and delivered a crushing blow to Misako. Misako went flying, which gave Hana enough time to pull out one of her scrolls and summon her sword. She waited while Misako did the same, still flying through the air. Misako managed to turn herself around and propel herself towards Hanasaki, sword at the ready.

Hana jumped forward, a huge dust cloud billowing in her wake. Their swords met, and sparks flew creating an almost explosive effect. As they broke away, Misako transferred her sword to her mouth, and quickly ran through some hand signs, a technique familiar to Hanasaki. Immediately, her sword was engulfed in first, chakra, and then fire.

"Flaming Sword Jutsu!" Misako screamed.

The crowd cheered. This was one of her favorite jutsus, one she used quite often. Not to be out done Hana summoned a second sword and leapt high into the air, silhouetted by the setting sun. She put one sword in her mouth and held the other in her left hand, going through the signs one handed. They were so fast he hand was just a blur of movement. The next moment she fell, landing gracefully after a triple flip, both swords now made of unbreakable ice held together with chakra.

"Ice Sword Jutsu!" Hana screamed in return.

The two glared at each other before Misako ran for Hana, her sword raised and glinting menacingly. Hana jumped out of the way, and pushed her forward, causing her to lose her balance. As Misako stumbled forward, Hana charged towards her, ready to attack. Just before her sword came down on Misako's back, the dark haired kunoichi turned and parried a dark grin on her face.

"Yeah right." She muttered to Hana as she pushed her away. Hana began running back, then turned and charged straight for Misako. Misako did the same and they met in the middle of the field.

A small explosion occurred in the middle of the field. Then another, and another. They were moving so fast that it was almost impossible to follow their movements. The only clear spot was when they would break away after they clashed, during the explosions.

Their swords gleamed in the moonlight, illuminating the dark field. It was clear that both girls had sustained injuries. One of Hana's ribbons was gone, and the hair on that side swirled around her face, which was scratched from superficial cuts. Misako look much more worn. Her clothes were almost shredded, and she was bleeding heavily form a cut above her ear.

"Tired yet, Misa-chan?" Hana goaded while the two caught their breath.

"You wish! And you're not gonna faint of anything, right Hana-chan?" she retorted with a smug grin on her face.

"Nope!" Hana called as she flew back into action. This time, she did more that just use her swords. Using one handed signs, she created a chakra bomb and sent it flying towards Misako. She also released a bombardment of exploding notes, and as Misako countered she summoned a water clone. Using her clone, she maneuvered behind Misako to deliver a powerful kick to the back.

Misako plummeted to the ground, blood gushing from her mouth. She slammed into the ground in a cloud of dust. The crowd gasped, and looked down to see if she was finished. A small noise sounded behind her, and Hana looked over just in time to block an attack from Misako's chakra whip.

"You've improved!" Hana laughed as Misako tried to deliver a kick to her ribs, one that Hana blocked easily with a kick of her own.

"True, but you haven't!" Misako mocked in return as they broke away. The force of their separation was so great, that an explosion erupted from where they had been standing. Cheering and yelling, the crowd rose to their feet, feeding off the brilliant battle unfolding before them. Most were at the edge of their seats, including the Mizukage, who was looking down upon the field with interest.

Both girls were breathing hard, blood and dirt now caked on every limb, bruises creating dark spotted patterns all over their battle worn bodies, and cuts slowly oozing from cuts on their faces and legs. _"Time to finish this."_ Hanasaki thought to her self. Kneeling, Hana pulled out a small scroll from her sash and once again began forming hand signs faster than most could see. Before Misako even realized what was happening, Hana stood up and roared, "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

The ground began to shake, and then a giant cloud of dust engulfed the entire stadium. Shielding her eyes, Misako waited for the smoke to clear, unsure of what to expect. When it did, her mouth fell open in disbelief, while from the spectators, there came an audible gasp.

Towering above her, was a giant polar bear, with Hanasaki standing triumphantly upon its head, smiling down at her rival. "Say hello to Bata!" she laughed, a smile nesting on her face.

A defeated, yet stubborn smile played across Misako's once placid face. She nodded, then raised her sword for one final attack, ready to go down swinging. With one huge lunge, she reached eye level with Hana for a brief moment, and a look of admiration and respect passed from one competitor to the other. Then, Bata let out a stream of water, while Hana blew frost onto it, effectively freezing Misako in place. He face was serene, and the moon glittering off her sword, and the ice gave her an other-worldly appearece. And then all was quite.

"Hanasaki wins! Hanasaki wins!" The announcer screeched, as Hana became aware of her surroundings once more. The announcer's excited voice was soon lost in a roar from the crowd, applauding Hana's win. "Tataharu-san has pulled off another amazing win, perhaps her most amazing ever! If anything, I can not WAIT to see what she cooks up next year!"

Sighing contentedly, Hanasaki sank down onto her knees, still a top Bata. She fell back onto the soft fur of her bear friend, and laughed. It was over.


End file.
